My Boyfrend's Best Friend
by SmytheChix1990
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend comes home from a three week Broadway run and you realize that you're in love with his best friend. You/Grant/Darren Fic


**-FLASHBACK-**

_You could not be more excited for your boyfriend. Darren had expressed to his agent that he wanted to star in a Broadway play, since that had always been his dream. _

_He was on set filming the Michael Jackson episode, when his agent called the apartment. I informed him that he wouldn't be home till later that night and he instructed me to have Darren call him as soon as he got in._

_You just fell asleep on the couch when he walked in at 11:30. He kissed you on the forehead, which caused you to wake up._

"_Sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you," Darren said to you as he sat next to you on the couch. "How was your day?"_

_You sat up next to him and cuddle into his arms, "It was alright. The kids were super excited because the people from Make-A-Wish came today." You paused for a few moments before you continued, "Also, Jack called and wanted me to tell you to call him as soon as you got in."_

_Darren sprung off the couch and grabbed the phone and walked off into the kitchen to call his agent. You could only hear his side of the conversion._

"_Hey Jack…Well?...Are you serious?..When!..Thanks Jack."_

_He came back over to the couch and he was all quiet._

"_So, baby, what happen?"_

"_Well," he started off with a smirk then it turned into a smile when he told me the news, "I got the part!"_

"_Darren that's awesome! I'm so happy for you, baby." You say pulling him into a hug and giving me a congratulatory kiss on the lips._

"_Thanks baby. I cant believe that I'm going to be on Broadway. There is one downside to this whole thing," he says taking your hands in his._

"_What?"_

"_I'm gonna be away from you for approx four weeks," Darren explained to you the whole situation and you could tell that he was extremely heartbroken about being away from you for that long. You explained to him that you too would be heartbroken about the separation but you couldn't be happier for him for following his dream._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

You woke up with the sound of your phone ringing. You reach over to grab your phone and notice that its Darren calling. You haven't talked to him in over a week.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby. Did I wake you?"

"Yea but its ok. Whats up?" You get up out of bed because you notice that someone is asleep next to you.

"Just packing and getting ready to hope on a flight back to LA. I missed you baby." You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I missed you too Darren."

You were excited but not as excited as your boyfriend of three years but you could place your finger on why.

"I'll be landing around 4:30. You're still picking me up at the airport, right?"

"Yea. I'm gonna let you finish packing and stuff. I'll see you around 4:30."

"Ok. I love you (your name)."

"Love you too Darren," you hang up and head back to your room.

You cant believe that he is coming home today. These four weeks have gone by so fast. You're happy that Darren is coming home because you missed him but there is something that is preventing your happiness at this moment.

You walk back into your bedroom and see that the figure that was sleeping earlier is awake and is sitting up in your bed.

"Is everything ok baby girl? I turned over and I noticed that you weren't there." You sit next to him on the bed and he pulls you into a hug.

"Yea Grant. I'm ok. Darren comes home today." The smile that was on Grant's face quickly changed.

You and Grant have been hanging out for the past three weeks. Darren and Grant had become best friends while he had been filming Glee. You were depressed one night right after Darren left and Grant came over to make you feel better. Ever since that night, you guys have been inseparable.

It was about a week ago when your relationship had changed. You were going out with a lot of the cast to celebrate Grant's birthday. You all were at the club, dancing and having a great time, when something changed. You saw Grant sitting at the bar all alone and walked over to him. He saw you come over and bought you a drink. The two of you talked and he kissed you. That night, you and Grant hooked up and have been ever since.

"I almost forgot that he was coming home." He got up off your bed and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

"Grant? Where are you going?"

He stops at the door of your bedroom and turns around. "I knew that as soon as Darren came back that whatever we have or had would be over! I'll see you around (your name)," he says as he continues out of your room.

Grant is at your front door when you run up to him. "Grant, please!" He turns around and he sees tears in your eyes. "Please don't cry baby girl." Gran says to you and pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead.

The two of you head over to the couch. The two of you sitting there on the couch and you're in your lover's arms, just crying.

"Grant," he lifts your chin and you look into those beautiful green eyes of his, "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulls you into a deep, romantic kiss. The two of you are making out on the couch when Grant picks you up bridal style and carries you back to your room.

He lies you on the bed and you continue to kiss him. You have kissed Grant before but this time was different. There was love and passion behind. After making out on your bed for what seemed like forever, you and Grant make love for the first time.


End file.
